1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to missile launching systems and, more particularly, to arrangements for preventing missile exhaust gases from contacting and possibly damaging missile support rails during launching of the missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the firing of tactical missiles on shipboard, and possibly in other military applications, each missile in turn is supported by a pair of support arms by means of launch rails, usually two in number, which engage corresponding shoes mounted on the missiles. The missile hangs in position from the rails by means of this support arrangement and, when the missile is fired, it accelerates rapidly, the shoes disengage the rails and the missile is released. However, during its initial acceleration phase, the wash of the hot rocket exhaust engulfs the launch rail. The period of engulfment, particularly considering the extremely high temperature of the missile exhaust, is sufficient, even though the acceleration of the missile is very rapid, to damage the launch rail, particularly over a period of repetitive launchings. Other undesirable impingement effects include the deposition of solid or liquid particles from the exhaust, ablation, and pressure loading.
The prior art contains various examples of directing or deflecting exhaust gases from launch arrangements to avoid damage to a launch facility or for other purposes. However, such arrangements as are known do not relate to rail-launched missile facilities. U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,423 of Eastman discloses a device for conducting gases from an ignited rocket through an exhaust tube into an exhaust manifold which in turn conducts the blast of burning gases away to a place where they will do no damage. My own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,648 discloses apparatus of a similar nature that controls the flow of exhaust gases between a plurality of rocket launch chambers and a common manifold for ducting rocket exhaust gases to a discharging location. Flow control doors are associated with each chamber, the exhaust gases emitted from a fired rocket being prevented from circulating into non-firing rocket chambers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,143 of Graham discloses a tandem rocket launcher having means for deflecting gases emitted from the exhaust of a forward rocket from impinging upon a rearward rocket, the rockets being mounted in tandem within the launcher. U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,483 of Johnston discloses a streamlined housing which surrounds a rocket launching tube mounted to an airplane, the housing being moved upon the firing of a rocket from the tube by the exhaust gas of the rocket to a position which provides a clear course for the forward movement of the rocket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,303 of Lapp discloses a mechanically operated fire detector wherein inadvertent ignition of a rocket propellant produces an exhaust blast to which a valve latching means is responsive, release of the latch causing pressurized water to be directed onto the rocket and thus extinguishing the ignited propellant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,385 of Bornhoft discloses a locking mechanism which locks a rocket to a frame, the exhaust gases from the rocket firing forcing the latch mechanism open to release the missile for launching. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,740 to Leigh et al discloses a rocket launcher and includes a positive release mechanism actuated by the rocket thruster. The release mechanism is located in a manner so that it is not subjected to the exhaust gases from the fired missile. However, none of these prior art references teach or suggest the concept of the present invention which is to provide protection for rocket launching rails.